leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Team Rocket Elite Trio
Harry redirects here. For the character of the day in Young Kiawe Had a Farm!, see Harry (SM011). The Team Rocket Elite Trio are three Team Rocket members who appear in the Pokémon Adventures manga. Individually, they are known as Ken (Japanese: ケン Ken), Al /'Ryu' (Japanese: リョウ Ryō), and Harry (Japanese: ハリー Harry). As members of Team Rocket, the trio are sub-leaders who each serve the three high-ranking members, Lt. Surge, Sabrina, and Koga, respectively. History The trio are unnamed in this chapter. The first of the trio to appear is Ken in Tauros the Tyrant, where he appears as one of the people helping with the creation of . After , steals a data disc with information on , Ken sends several s after her. Once they find her, they ambush Green with several Pokémon. With the power of his strong , Ken nearly manages to defeat her with its ability to control other Pokémon with its tails. However, Green uses her Ditty to take on the appearance of Ken's Tauros and defeats them by exploiting its ability. Green manages to escape, but leaves a fake data disc behind to trick Ken and the other Grunts. After learning that the disc was a fake, Ken becomes furious and sends the Grunts to find Green again. To get them off of her trail, Green has her Ditty take the form of Mew so that it could lead Team Rocket away. The trick does not last long, as Ken manages to catch and defeat Ditty. After returning Green's Pokémon to her, Ken attacks her and while they attempt to capture the real Mew. Ken tries to capture Mew himself, but it retaliates by defeating him and saving Green and Red in the process. The second to appear is Harry, who appears at Seafoam Islands to capture Articuno. There, he faces Red, who had come to the island to capture Articuno himself. As they battle, Articuno notices that Red is defending it and attacks Team Rocket while leaving his Pokémon alone. Articuno later flees, forcing Harry and the other Grunts to follow it. The third and last to appear is Al, who attacks Blaine for betraying Team Rocket. After Red shows up, he gets mixed up in the showdown between Blaine and Team Rocket. With the help of Moltres, they gain an advantage over their enemies, only for it to be defeated by Red's newly-obtained Aerodactyl. At the Silph Co. building, Harry and Al attempt to find the intruders, Red, Green, and , only to be dismissed by Green disguised as Sabrina. Ken, Al, and Harry reveal that after their defeat at Saffron City, they along with other members of Team Rocket that escaped, are aiming to revive Team Rocket. They attempt to hijack the S.S. Anne in The Coming of Slowpoke (Eventually), only for to try and stop them. Despite the non-threatening look of her team, Yellow manages to defeat the trio by threatening to drop the now-damaged ship on their heads. Ken, Al, and Harry appear under the command of the Masked Man. They first appear attacking , knocking him unconscious in the process. Ken reveals that they were going to intercept information that was being delivered to Professor Elm, but mistook Gold's backpack for the bag that had the information. After figuring out their mistake, they went back to take the real information as well as stealing Professor Elm's , , and . When reveals that Gold has Cyndaquil and that he stole Totodile, Ken gets angry and attacks the boy. Confident that a newly-obtained Pokémon will give Silver a disadvantage, Ken has his attack, only for it to be defeated by a powerful . Having been defeated, Ken and the other Team Rocket members retreat. They later appear at the Ruins of Alph to capture the inside. There, they face Gold and Bugsy, who had come to investigate the area. After a long battle, Gold and Bugsy manage to disturb the wild Unown inside who then proceeded to attack the trio. After they escaped, the trio were left trapped inside and were forced to solve a puzzle to escape. Later, they were tasked with the capture of Suicune, which they executed by following Eusine and tricking him by having a transform itself into Suicune's likeness. With Eusine distracted, they were able to find Suicune and attempt to capture it. Although Suicune attempts to run away, they follow it on 's back, only to be put to sleep by 's 's . After they wake up, they find Eusine had arrived to battle them personally. By using 's silk net combined with Elekid's electricity, they were able to create an electric net to give them an advantage in battle. Harry stayed behind while Al and Ken went to continue pursuing Suicune. Harry, although powerful, was defeated when Eusine tricked his Girafarig into shocking itself by biting a metal chain that had been tied to the electric net. Ken and Al were defeated when it was revealed that Eusine had snuck some onto their body, which tied them up. For their defeat, Ken, Al, and Harry were punished by Carl and Sham by being chained to a wall. Soon after, they are approached by the Masked Man, who they had not met in person, and are quickly frozen. During the attack on the Pokémon League, Ken, Al, and Harry were brainwashed with special masks to keep them under the Masked Man's control. There, they faced Lt. Surge, who was horrified to see them attacking their former superior. By reminding them of what Team Rocket stood for, Lt. Surge helped them break free of the Masked Man's control and shatter their masks. Now freed from their control, Lt. Surge leaves the trio to free the other Team Rocket members while he goes to face the Masked Man. It was revealed that the three were put in charge of transporting to their hideout after they had been stolen from the Mossdeep Space Center. After they arrived in Kanto, the Deoxys had begun changing their appearance, which they reported to Sird. Soon after, one of the Deoxys escaped, annoying Sird because of her decision to trust the trio. The trio are put in charge of fending intruders out of Ilex Forest under the command of Giovanni. The three spot two figures which they are about to attack but upon realizing that it is two seemingly harmless Pichu, they carry on with their duty. Soon, they are confronted by four female Rocket Grunts who accuse the three of defying the . The trio attempt to explain that Giovanni has returned but to no avail. At that moment, arrives carrying the medicinal herbs that Giovanni has been seeking to cure his disease. Assuming that the trio is using Celebi to try and defy their new leaders, the Rocket Grunts attempt to capture Celebi for themselves. Ken, Al, and Harry battle the Grunts to buy time for Celebi to escape. Eventually, they manage to catch up with Giovanni with the Rocket Grunts chasing after them. They give the medicinal herbs to Giovanni, which cures him of his disease. Pokémon Ken's was used to attack in order to retrieve the data disc she had stolen. After it defeated her Blasty, Green caused it to attack its teammates by having her Ditty take Tauros's appearance and using its tails to control Machamp. None of Machamp's moves are known.}} is described as the King of the Safari Zone and the leader of his herd. By whipping his tails, he was able to control the other Pokémon and had them attack to retrieve a stolen data disc. Eventually, it was knocked over a cliff and quickly came back, only for it to turn out to be Green's Ditty in disguise. In Great Girafarig, Tauros was used to chase after Suicune, only to be defeated by Eusine's 's . None of Tauros's moves are known.}} was used to attack and after they tricked Team Rocket and capture . When she attacked Mew, Red and Green tried to defend it, only to be defeated. Mew retaliates against it and freezes Ken and Jynx while sparing Red and Green. Jynx's known moves are , , and .}} and were used to attack Yellow on the S.S. Anne. With their speed, they managed to easily dodge Yellow's Dody. Voltorb and Electrode's known moves are and .}} was his main Pokémon through the . She was first used to knock out in New Bark Town. Next, she faced Silver's Totodile but was defeated by Totodile's . In Into the Unown, Elekid was used at the Ruins of Alph. She tried to attack Gold and Bugsy, however they escaped when Gold had his use to blind everyone for a few seconds. She was later attacked by wild . In Indubitably Ditto, Elekid was with the trio when they fell alsleep from 's 's . In Great Girafarig, Elekid and Al's Spinarak created an electric net for Harry to battle Eusine in. Elekid's latest appearance was in Slick Slowking, where she electrocuted guards so Team Rocket can take over the Magnet Train. Elekid's known moves are and , and her Ability is .}} was first used to surround Suicune. It started to have problems after being hit by some s. It was also used to imitate the legendary beast by using while a grunt's took on Suicune's form, as to lure in Eusine. In The Last Battle II, a brainwashed Ken used Octillery when battling Lt. Surge, the battle ended when Lt. Surge broke the trio out of the Masked Man's control. Octillery's known moves are and , and its Ability is .}} was used to keep intruders out of Ilex Forest under 's orders. When several Rocket Grunts attacked , Ken used Mime Jr. to defend it by copying his opponent's movements. Mime Jr.'s only known move is . Mime Jr. has also used via Copycat.}} Al's was used to surround Blaine in Cinnabar Island. Gengar's only known move is .}} was used to attack on the S.S. Anne. With its psychic abilities, it was able to tip the S.S. Anne, knocking all of the passengers in the water. Slowpoke's only known move is .}} was used to attack on the S.S. Anne. After the ship was tipped over by Slowpoke, Hypno was used to lift Ken, Al, and Harry into the air with Meditate, only to have its legs frozen by Omny's . Al commanded Hypno to fight back, but in doing so broke the Meditate, sending him and the other two into the water. Much later, it was used to fend intruders out of Ilex Forest under 's orders. When several Rocket Grunts attacked , Al used Hypno to defend it by having switch a stolen herb with another object. Hypno's known moves are and .}} made its debut in the Ruins of Alph, where it was used to tie up and Bugsy with its silk, however they escaped, at the cost of waking up wild . Spinarak then created webs to corner Gold and Bugsy, so the Unown can attack them. However, Gold's Exbo used , hiding them from the Unown, making them attack the trio and there Pokémon. In Indubitably Ditto, Spinarak was with the trio when they fell alsleep from 's 's . In Great Girafarig, Spinarak and Ken's Elekid created an electric net for Harry to battle Eusine in. Spinarak's only known move is , and its Ability is .}} Borrowed was borrowed by Al to be used against Blaine and . With its flames, Blaine was forced to stay behind while Red went on ahead to revive an . When Red returned with his newly-obtained Aero, they did enough damage that Al was forced to retreat. Afterward, it was returned to Sabrina.}} Harry's to help Team Rocket on their mission to get Articuno. When tried to stop them, Harry sent Muk against Red's Gyara. It was eventually frozen by Articuno. None of Muk's moves are known.}} was one of the Pokémon captured by Team Rocket for their experiments. None of Machop's moves are known.}} was one of the Pokémon captured by Team Rocket for their experiments. None of Kingler's moves are known.}} was used to attack on the S.S. Anne. After Harry was knocked into the water, he had Ekans attack again, only for it to be defeated by Pika. Afterward, it was tied up by Kitty's string. Ekans's only known move is .}} was used to attack on the S.S. Anne. After Harry was knocked into the water, he had Weezing attack again, only for it to be defeated by Pika. Afterward, it was tied up by Kitty's string. Weezing's only known move is .}} made its debut in the Ruins of Alph, where it was used to face and Bugsy. After the Unown were disturbed by Gold, they attack Girafarig, defeating it. In Indubitably Ditto, Girafarig was used to follow Suicune when it was running away, the trio and their Pokémon fell alsleep when 's 's used . In Great Girafarig, it was used to battle Eusine inside an electric cage created by Al's Spinarak and Ken's Elekid. Girafarig was defeated after its tail was tricked into biting a metal chain connected to the electric net. Girafarig's only known move is .}} was used to keep intruders out of Ilex Forest under 's orders. When several Rocket Grunts attacked , Harry had Skorupi defend it by battling its foes. Skorupi's only known move is .}} Names Ken Al Harry Rocket Elite Trio Rocket Elite Trio Rocket Elite Trio fr:Trio d'élite de la Team Rocket it:Fulvio, Rio ed Enrico zh:火箭队中队长三人组